


A Million Years

by midnightweeds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Murder, Dark Magic, Drabble, F/M, Pregnancy, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightweeds/pseuds/midnightweeds
Summary: "There is a spell, I saw it in here a few months ago when...when I thought you were going to kill me."He frowned, "Why did you think I was going to kill you?""Weren't you?"





	

"Was this the plan, love?"

She brushed her hair away from her face, looking down at him so tenderly that Tom found himself sorry for the first time in his life. He found himself forgiving her for her treachery, too.

"Falling in love with you?" She asked quietly, fingers trailing over his jaw. A smile ghosted her lips, and he smiled, too.

"Yeah," Tom breathed, grasping her hand in his. Blood coated her fingers, and their grip suctioned as she pulled away from him.

She touched her face again, smearing red across her brow and cheek. "God," her breath ghosted his face, "I love you."

He closed his eyes.

"I was always supposed to kill you, Tom. I was always supposed to, and I was always going to…I just…I wanted something for myself. For once. I wanted power and to feel as though someone actually valued and understood me, and you offered that. You gave me that, and far more than I ever imagined and…oh, god-"

His eyes opened as hers widened, her fear surprising him. "Hermione?"

"You can't die." She pulled at his arm, forcing him to sit up as he groaned painfully. "Don't you dare fucking die on _me_ , Riddle."

"Stop, Hermione. Her-"

He gasped as she drew his arm over her shoulder and forced him to stand up. "Stop it, Granger. You're acting delusional. You've killed all of my horcruxes. I'm dying. There is nothing left, except for you to accept this."

She didn't seem to hear him, half dragging him from their bedroom to the library down the hall.

"I didn't think-," she helped him onto the couch and continued to mumble something as she walked away, stalking toward the bookshelf.

He watched her, coughing up blood.

"If you die, I'm responsible for those heathens you call Death Eaters. And I _refuse_ to have to deal with them without you, Riddle. I…I can't do it. I won't do it."

"Then what do you intend to do, hmmm? Turn back time?"

"Don't be silly- I'm not allowed a Time Turner anymore. I wouldn't know how to go about getting one now, anyway.

"There is a spell, I saw it in here a few months ago when...when I thought you were going to kill me."

He frowned, "Why did you think I was going to kill you?"

"Weren't you?" She turned to look at him, an open book in her hands.

Tom recognized the inky red pages instantly, his brows lifting. "That opened for you?"

She frowned. "Why wouldn't it?"

He didn't want to tell her -couldn't bare it, really-, but the text she was sorting through only allowed the darkest of wizards to open it. Instead, he said, "It should only open for Purebloods. Halfbloods, if they are worthy."

" _Worthy_ ," she scoffed, her humored tone negating the seriousness of her expression. She leaned on the desk, looking back at the book. "It's probably because I'm pregnant."

"Excuse me?"

"Four months last week. I…I don't know why I didn't tell you." She didn't look up from the book, her brow furrowed and lips tight. "I was afraid you'd _really_ kill me. Or the baby."

"Why would I kill my own child, Hermione?" He questioned in a watery tone.

She glanced up to see that there was blood falling out of his mouth, staining the pale skin of his throat. Fear gripped her, self loathing and hatred and centeredness tightening and twisting as she realized she couldn't let him die. She hadn't been lying when she told them she couldn't manage the Death Eaters without him, but it hadn't been the whole truth, either. In all honesty, she wasn't sure she could manage _at all_ without him. He'd become so constant in her life that the idea of him not being apart of it caused her to grow anxious and tired and ready for death. Though, there was no way in hell that she'd ever admit that to him.

Instead, she said, "I heard you. The night you were talking to Malfoy in the kitchen…right after the brothers Lestrange got locked up."

His face betrayed nothing as she spoke, but she was used to that, and continued anyway. "I heard you both laugh about my blood status, and assuredness, and death."

Despite herself, her voice cracked, and she instantly looked back down at the book. She found the spell she was looking for, and read it over twice before crossing the room back to him. Tom touched her face as she sat down next to him, forcing her to look at him. His breath was labored and skin pale. His eyes shined with death and fear and-

"I love you, Hermione. I hadn't expected to, and I did not want to, but I do. And I accepted that ages before I was ready to admit it out loud. Do you understand?"

"I guess." She gripped her wand in her hand.

His chest shook, pain filtering across his face. "I don't want you to preform that spell-"

"-Tom-"

"-but, I want you and what you want more than that." He kissed her softly, pressing blood to her lips. "If you're using the one I have in mind, I won't be the same wizard after. I need you to know that you mean more to me than any of this. That our child- god," he let go of her face to touch her stomach, "our _child,_ " he whispered, a small smile on his lips. Again, blood poured from his mouth. "Already means more than any of this to me."

"I know," she told him. She wasn't really sure he meant it, but it sounded nice.

He half smiled as he relaxed into the couch. He didn't want this. He wanted death. He was ready for it. She could see it all, feel it even, as though they'd somehow connected mentally during this experience.

She wouldn't let him have that, though. She couldn't.

"I am all yours, then, my love."

She flexed her fingers, lifted her fist, and plunged the tip of her wand through his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading<3
> 
> If you enjoy my writing, it'd mean a lot to me if you followed my new tumblr _honeyweeds_ , it's dedicated to fics and I'd really love to connect with you. Drop a line letting me know you're a fan of _A Million years_ and I'll write you a mini domestic Tomione moment!
> 
> I'll also be following blogs back!
> 
> Link is on profile.


End file.
